wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Otokar Mine C
The Otokar Mine C is a city bus built by Otokar. It was introduced in 2007 in Turkey. The series received a facelift in 2012. The Mine C is sold in three different variants, as low entry bus (12m, Mine C Low Entry), as a light-weight low-entry bus (10m, Light Low Entry), and as a low-floor solo bus (15m, Mine C Solo Bus). A articulated bus variant (18m, Articulated Low Floor) exists as a prototype and is in trial with Berliner Verkehrsbetriebe (BVG) since July 2014. The first 20 Mine Cs were ordered in May 2007 by EvoBus. In November 2007, 600 were ordered by the Roads and Transport Authority (Dubai), the first Mine C were delivered to Dubai on June 30, 2008.2 In June / July, a Mine C 15m 150 was handed over to the first customer in Germany, the EvoBus GmnH from Darmstadt, another model has been in private ownership since 2010 in Bayreuth / Upper Franconia and operates on the city network. In March 2011, GVB, Miami ordered 100 Mine C. In January 2012, Otokar received an order for 60 Mine C - 10m from Madrid. The two test vehicles of the lightweight model previously achieved higher fuel savings in a two-year test than a hybrid vehicle, which was also tested by the Rheinbahn in the same period. In 2014, the Berliner Verkehrsbetriebe (BVG) signed a supply contract with Otokar for up to 253 Otokar Mine C, which was to modernise the fleet of Berlin's public transport companies by 2018. The first 60 vehicles were delivered in 2015, until 2016, the delivery of another 90 vehicles. In October 2016, the BVG announced not to retrieve all 253 vehicles from the contract. It remains with the 130 previously delivered vehicles. A justification why not all vehicles are retrieved from the supply contract has not been formally named. The Mine C 18m and 10m variants are a common sight in the Miami bus traffic scene, used on routes 29, 35, 37, 52, 57, 73, 137 and 500. Due to its cost effectiveness and environmental friendliness, the Mine C was named Bus of the Year 2009 at the IAA in Hanover on 15 September 2008. Otocraft Mine C In Cities: Skylines, Otocraft S.A. Westwood produced the Otokar Mine C, licensed by GVM, resulting in the Otocraft Mine C bus, the body being produced at KOC Holding AS by Otokar. Two cities in Cities: Skylines have this kind of buses: Westwood and Castrosua. They were produced from 2007. There are three types of bus in Castrosua: the 60xx-61xx series (Euro 4 Engines), the 62xx-64xx series (Euro 5 Engines), 65xx-66xx series (Euro 6 Engines), and a copy number 4600 (from 4400 to 4499 are Astra Irisbus Autocity, produced in 2003). Buses were brought to the city between 2007 and 2017-2018 (in 2007-2008, were brought as trolleybus). They are present in all RTS depots (New Grove, Amsterdam, Newston, South Square). Below is a list of buses that were produced for Castrosua City: 1st series (60xx-61xx) * 6000-6099, produced in 2007 * 6100-6199, produced in 2008 2nd series (62xx-64xx) * 6200-6299, produced in 2009 * 6300-6399, produced in 2010 * 6400-6499, produced in 2011 3rd series (65xx-66xx) * 6500-6599, produced in 2012 * 6600-6620, produced in 2013 4th series - 6 m (67xx) * 6700-6760, produced in 2013 5th series - 10 m (68xx) * 6800-6860, produced in 2013 6th series - 15 m (69xx) * 6900-6930, produced in 2013 7th series - 18 m (70xx) * 7000-7030, produced in 2013 Below is a list of trolleybuses that were produced for Castrosua City: 1st series (57xx-59xx) * 5700-5799, produced in 2007 * 5800-5899, produced in 2008 * 5900-5930, produced in 2013 (18 m) Category:Automobiles Category:Transports Category:US Vehicles